Project Summary Breathitt Veterinary Center Vet-LIRN Network Capacity-Building Project Funding Opportunity Announcement Number PAR-18-604 As a part of the Breathitt Veterinary Center?s Vet-LIRN Network Capacity Building, it has been identified that new CO2 incubators are necessary. CO2 incubators are an important part of the microbiology section protocols. Microbiology and molecular diagnostics both depend heavily on the growth and reproduction of organisms recovered from a diseased animal. All of these organisms grow more efficiently under controlled environments where temperature, humidity and CO2 levels are at optimum levels. A CO2 incubator is used to keep these parameters at constant, optimal levels for specified times necessary to grow bacteria.